


Because it's warm

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft boys being soft, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: The hyungs take over Changkyun's bed, so obviously, he has to find somewhere else to sleep.





	Because it's warm

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been revising for my psychology exam, but guess what.

“Hyung”

Kihyun rolls around in his bed, lifts his sleep mask just enough to see the intruder, who he has recognized from the voice already anyway.

“What?” He stares at Changkyun’s form on the doorframe, hair up to all directions and feet bare.

“Can I sleep with you?” Changkyun takes a couple of steps and shuts the door behind him, “please.” His rough deep voice is almost comical when he’s sleepily whining like this.

“There’s only one bed here.” It’s a matter of fact, other rooms have more than one bed.

“The hyungs are in mine and Minhyuk’s room, they’re noisy.” Changkyun sits at the edge of Kihyun’s bed, he has his blanket draped over himself like a cape.

“I’m sure there are spare beds Changkyun…” Kihyun finds himself already making space, and it’s not the first time they are sleeping together. Changkyun always has a good excuse.

“Jooheon and Hyunwoo hyungs are snoring too loud, there’s nowhere else to go.” Changkyun slips into the bed, head at the corner of Kihyun’s pillow.

“Getting the last and only single room at the corridor was a good choice then.” Kihyun takes his mask completely off, getting nervous by how close Changkyun has gotten.

A phone goes off with notifications. Changkyun takes it out of his pocket and shows the screen to Kihyun. Hoseok uploaded a photo of his foot with Hyungwon, on Changkyun’s bed.

“They’re having fun without us”, Changkyun pouts.

“They’ll regret it when I’ll be waking them up tomorrow.” Kihyun laughs softly and lifts a hand to pet the maknae’s hair.

Changkyun, naturally, scoops even closer than before. He wraps an arm around Kihyun’s waist and places his head on his hyung’s chest, cold feet intertwined with Kihyun’s socked ones.

“I should be sleeping here every night” Changkyun mumbles, “it’s warm.”

Without even thinking about it, Kihyun kisses the crown of his head. Changkyun makes a tiny, pleased sound.

“Thank you for taking me in hyung” Changkyun nuzzles up his neck, his hair tickling Kihyun’s jaw.

“Don’t make it sound like you’re some kind of homeless puppy” Kihyun feels Changkyun’s hand tracing his waist, “you didn’t give me a choice”.

“You wouldn’t say no either way” Changkyun mumbles against the soft fabric of Kihyun’s pajamas, “you know I love you a lot, right?”

Changkyun looks up and Kihyun looks down and there’s a moment of complete silence. There’s only their breathing and the faint shouting and snoring from the other rooms.

“Right, hyung?” Changkyun tries again, lifting himself up to be at the same eye level with Kihyun.

“Right, Changkyun, I do.” Kihyun smiles and Changkyun’s hand is on his face, tracing the sharp lines of his cheekbones and jaw. “A lot.”

“That’s good, hyung” Changkyun leans in, enough for their noses to touch and Kihyun knows where this is going.

He doesn’t know why he decides close the distance between them in his sleepy state of mind, pressing his lips softly against Changkyun’s for mere seconds, but it’s warm and soft and he isn’t regretting it.

“Goodnight” Changkyun whispers and although it’s too dark to see, Kihyun knows he’s blushing.

“Goodnight, Changkyunnie” Kihyun pulls him close into his embrace.

He knows they’ll have to talk about it the next day, or, someday. But for one night, it’s okay if it just feels good with no further explanation.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
